<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't question it, just feel it. by GirlAhgase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495226">Don't question it, just feel it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase'>GirlAhgase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends as Family, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, New love, One shot connected to The Ornate Choker., Puppies, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlAhgase/pseuds/GirlAhgase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This One Shot takes place during Chapter 15 'Time to All Be Together' of The Ornate Choker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Woosung/Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monsta X AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't question it, just feel it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part One</p><p>Woosung dragged his body out of bed and staggered to the shower. He was sure he had no appointments today so it would be a good day to tidy and organise the studio. All of Hyungwon’s sessions were finished but he knew that Hoseok would want more pictures when he returned and if he followed his usual pattern of behaviour there would be new designs to incorporate. He groaned as the water splashed down his body as he had deliberately kept it on the cold side to wake him up. He scrubbed his hands over his face and was beginning to feel more alive.</p><p>He dressed quickly in jeans and t-shirt, grabbing his keys and wallet with his jacket on the way out of his flat. As he ignored the lift and quickly sped down the stairs taking some of the steps two at a time and decided he would go for a decent coffee before work. He thought about the choices near to work and opted for the place with the puppies as the dogs were adorable and he had liked the cute owner when he had visited with Hyungwon. As he didn’t have appointments it didn’t matter if he turned up at work covered with dog hair. </p><p>The door to the café was unlocked but the inside was dark and looked closed, Woosung wasn’t sure if he should enter when he heard a muffled voice at the back of the room. He slowly walked through the tables calling hello and saw the owner kneeling on the floor of the puppy pen with a wriggling mass of bodies climbing all over him. He watched him for a few seconds as he buried his face into a warm wriggling body as each one passed over him. Woosung found himself smiling gently as a tightness grew in is chest and he took a few steps nearer. He was at the small fence before the young man looked up surprised at his presence. Woosung was drawn to his eyes and the sadness there, he wished he had his camera as there was something hypnotic about the man. The man held the stare and then blinked breaking the connection, the young man’s blink was uneven, and Woosung felt even more drawn to him. He crouched down and looked through the baby fence ‘Hi. You remember me?’ he spoke quietly unsure of why but not wanting to scare him away. The young man nodded and cleared his throat to speak ‘You came with Hyungwon, you’re Hoseok’s friend’ Woosung nodded in agreement and spoke quietly again ‘I came today for a coffee before work…..I’m sorry I’ve forgotten your name’ The young man gave a tight smile and answered ‘It’s Minhyuk, I remember Kihyun said you’re Woosung?’ he asked the last part as a question and Woosung nodded in agreement. Minhyuk started to disentangle himself from the puppies and stood up inside the cage until he was looking down at Woosung. Their eye contact continued and neither man felt able to look away first. Woosung could feel the colour creeping up over his cheeks at his behaviour, what was he doing staring at this delicately beautiful man? He knew he should stop but he didn’t want to break the gentle connection, A part of his brain was confused, why was he valuing this connection with a man, what was so magnetic about his beauty? Minhyuk stepped towards the fence until he was standing against it looking down at Woosung, he blinked his uneven blink slowly expecting him to take the opportunity to look away, but he was still looking when he reopened his eyes. Woosung seemed rooted to the spot and Minhyuk offered him a hand to pull himself up and asked softly ‘If you still want that coffee I will make you one of my specials?’ Woosung reached out to the hand and slid up over his fingers to encircle his wrist feeling a flood of emotions when Minhyuk clasped his wrist in return with his cool long fingers, he gently pulled him up into a standing position only kept apart by the fence. Woosung pulled in a ragged breath and then suddenly the moment was gone and Minhyuk released his hand making his way through the gate and towards the counter, Woosung caught a flash of an ornate rose tattoo at the base of his neck peeping up from his t-shirt, another beautiful thing he thought, Minhyuk’s voice broke into his thoughts  ‘Grab a seat anywhere you like, you can see we aren’t busy’ he chuckled out loud and started bringing things up onto the counter. Woosung stood for a moment feeling lost without Minhyuk’s presence and then pulled himself together and sat at the nearest table.</p><p>He bought a coffee over to the table and sat opposite Woosung, he smiled as the man looked wide-eyed at the magnificent drink in front of him. A pyramid of whipped cream towered up from the top of the cup with chocolate sprinkles and powder cascading down the peaks. Woosung snorted in amusement at the piece of art ‘Thanks…. I think’ he said and Minhyuk laughed. ‘You’re welcome’ and Woosung saw the uneven blink again, he felt the pull in his chest and quickly avoided making eye contact and making a fool of himself. He decided he had worked for Hoseok for too long and was copying his ‘feels’ and snorted with amusement. He didn’t realise he was smiling until Minhyuk asked ‘What’s funny?’ He looked up to answer and found himself hooked by his eyes, they weren’t sad now but alive and amused and Woosung felt the powerful tug again. He curled his fingers into his palms tightly controlling their intention of crossing the table to touch the enchanting man opposite, what the hell was wrong with him? He knew he should be going, he was already very late for work, not that Hoseok ever clock watched his staff, but he felt he shouldn’t take advantage while the boss was away. Minhyuk suddenly spoke, he appeared hesitant ‘I was wondering…would you like something to eat? I flip a mean egg!’ Woosung started to refuse and make his apologies to leave when he saw the sliver of insecurity in Minhyuk’s eyes and realised he didn’t want to hurt this man, he didn’t truly understand why but he knew it was important. He nodded his agreement ‘Yes please I’d love that’ his mouth answered without his brain being fully engaged. He was rewarded with a huge bright smile as Minhyuk jumped up and made for the food prep area ‘Is there anything you don’t like?’ he shouted over his shoulder and Woosung shook his head.</p><p>Woosung couldn’t remember the last time he sat and ate breakfast with someone and talked about everything. Minhyuk had asked him to take pictures of the puppies for the adoption pages and giggled wildly when he had suggested taking some shots of him as well not realising that Woosung was very serious in his request. He was fascinating to listen to, some of his views were a bit out there but Woosung liked that as well as he had interesting arguments for his beliefs. He was obviously fiercely loyal towards his friends and talked about them with love and humour. Woosung found himself staring at his lips liking the shape of them as he spoke, the way his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip just before he said something funny, he felt a pull in his chest which he chose not to examine in detail but felt unable to break the stare. He realised he had zoned out and Minhyuk was asking him a question. He looked away from his lips and asked him to repeat what he was saying while looking sheepish, Minhyuk giggled and asked, ‘Are you not working today?’ Woosung picked up his phone and was shocked ‘Oh shit its 10 o’clock!’ another phone started to ring as he was speaking and Minhyuk looked around for his which he finally spied on the counter.</p><p>Woosung stood up as Minhyuk rushed to the counter to answer his phone, he gestured to him with his wallet trying to indicate he was happy to pay for the food. Minhyuk shook his head and frowned mouthing NO at him. The caller was obviously agitated as Woosung could hear the tone of voice but not the content. He was reluctant to leave but knew he had no reason to stay so he made his way to the exit. The ring from the bell echoed around the room as he pulled the door open. He turned back and Minhyuk was holding his phone to his ear watching Woosung. He raised his other hand to wave goodbye and his eyes captured Woosung again as he returned the wave and then left the café.</p><p>Part Two</p><p>What he didn’t expect was to be sitting hours later on the floor of Shownu’s flat with the same man laying on the floor by his side with his head resting on his thigh as he gently stroked his hair. The phone call earlier had been Kihyun needing help to move out from his flat and into this one, Woosung had taken part in the liberation of an idol with Hoseok and now the huge rambling family was crushed into Shownu’s tiny lounge to eat. He wasn’t quite sure when Minhyuk had arrived next to him, he remembers smiling happily at seeing him again so soon and after the first coffees had been handed round Woosung had whispered to him that it wasn’t on par with the one from this morning. Minhyuk had giggled delightfully and slumped against him and stayed there as they sipped their drinks. As his arm was uncomfortable he had raised it and placed it along his shoulders, he hadn’t felt any awkwardness when he had snuggled into him and slowly slid down until his head was resting on his thigh stretching himself out along from him on the floor. When Woosung had joined in the riotous version of their liberation of Hyungwon with Mike and Hoseok he had found his fingers entwinned in Minhyuk’s hair and him making little purring noises in response to his touch. Like this morning he hadn’t wanted to upset him by removing his hand and had continued to weave his digits through his soft locks denying to himself that he enjoyed the contact.  Shownu was talking to the others when he raised his eyes from watching Minhyuk’s hair drift through his fingers and made eye contact with Hoseok. He was sitting opposite on the end of the sofa with Hyungwon tightly cuddled on his lap, his face was tucked into the curve of Hoseok’s neck, his arms wrapped around his chest ensuring very little space between them. Woosung felt a powerful validation for their actions today as both men looked happy and peaceful, there was no evidence of the agitation that always seemed present with Hyungwon now he was with Hoseok. Hoseok was looking at Woosung with a question on his face and he knew he was surprised at the gentle connection taking place on the floor. So was Woosung if he was honest but he felt pulled towards this man and wanted to make him happy after the sadness he had seen this morning. Was he attracted to him?, he had no experience of being attracted to men, he knew Hoseok was beautiful but he wasn’t physically attracted to him, he definitely felt no urge to run his fingers through his hair but he knew Minhyuk was special and he did want to touch him whenever he was near him.  He must have shown some of his vulnerability when he looked at Hoseok and he smiled back at him gently as he mouthed ‘Don’t question it just feel it’ while nodding towards the man on the floor. He smiled and nodded back to him. </p><p> </p><p>It was very late and Woosung and Minhyuk were on clearing up duty. Dani and Eun-ho had left at the same time as Hoseok and Hyungwon. Minhyuk had accepted Woosung’s offer of a lift home so they were collecting the cups up as Shownu and Kihyun were shifting boxes around in the bedroom. Minhyuk put the cups in the sink and turned to Woosung as he lent around him to put his cups in the sink as well. ‘Thank you for being so kind to me today’ Minhyuk said quietly and Woosung looked puzzled answering ‘I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to’ and Minhyuk smiled as he pulled him into a hug ‘nether the less I’m grateful’ he said holding him tight. Woosung moved his arms around his waist to return the hug placing his head near the crook of his head, he smelt good and he breathed in deeply feeling no urge to let go. They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the closeness, Minhyuk pulled away slightly looking at Woosung before asking ‘Would you be offended if I did something really reckless?’ He shook his head saying ‘I don’t think so, I work for Hoseok remember, I liberated an idol today, so I’m used to reckless’ Minhyuk giggled and leaned forward to kiss the edge of Woosung’s mouth. It wasn’t a lovers kiss, but it was definitely wasn’t a friends kiss. He waited, watching to see the response from Woosung. He wasn’t aware of being watched as he was examining his own reactions to Minhyuk’s kiss, his heartbeat had increased as he could feel it thumping in his chest, and he was surprised as he also felt frustration that the kiss had only caught the edge of his mouth.  He looked back at Minhyuk who was watching with one eyebrow raised and remembered what Hoseok had mouthed at him earlier ‘More?’ Minhyuk asked softly, and Woosung nodded slowly leaning toward to connect his lips with the other mans. Minhyuk’s lips were soft and pliant and he moved his head to increase the connection, Woosung pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss and Minhyuk made a mewing noise in response to the kiss and closeness. Woosung pushed gently against his lips and Minhyuk opened his mouth curling his tongue out to meet Woosung’s who made a growling sound as the two tongues met and entwined. The kiss was escalating quickly as Minhyuk’s arms came up to wrap around Woosung’s neck, he was pushed back against the unit as Woosung crushed their bodies together tightly. Woosung felt as though he was possessed by Minhyuk, he couldn’t get close enough to him and kiss him deeply enough. He reached down to the back of his thighs and pulled him up onto his chest pushing his legs around his waist. Minhyuk held on tight not breaking the kiss as Woosung walked to the other side of the room and sat him on the kitchen unit pushing himself flush against his spread legs. Minhyuk was grinding against him making filthy groans and Woosung was loving every sound. He broke the kiss to travel across his jaw line nibbling and kissing while pulling at Minhyuk’s shirt so that he could get his hands on his bare skin. He moaned his unhappiness at the kiss being broken and pulled him back to his mouth to continue his plundering. Woosung managed to get his hands under Minhyuk’s shirt and splayed his hands over his bare back his thumbs gently stroking his soft skin.</p><p>They were unaware of the environment or anybody else moving around the flat until Kihyun entered the kitchen and gave a small shriek at finding his wrecked best friend all hot and heavy with Hoseok’s straight photographer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>